supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Abel
Jacob Allen Abel portrays Adam Milligan in The CW show Inheritors, as one of the four main characters, alongside Dylan O'Brien as Isaac Winchester, Crystal Reed as Lizzie Winchester, and Matthew Daddario as the demon Malachai. History Abel was born in Canton, Ohio, the son of Kim and Mike Abel. He has a brother, Shaun1 His first credited role was in the Disney Channel Original Movie Go Figure, playing Spencer. He later had a recurring guest role on CBS's short lived science fiction series, Threshold. He had numerous guest starring roles including Cold Case and ER. He was honored with a Rising Star award at the 16th Hamptons International Film Festival in October 2008 for his work in the film Flash of Genius. In 2009, Abel shortly appeared in the Peter Jackson film The Lovely Bones based on Alice Sebold's novel. He also had a regular role in the web series Angel of Death which ran for 10 episodes. In February 2009, Abel was cast in The CW hit series Supernatural playing Adam Milligan, half-brother to series protagonists Dean and Sam Winchester; and appearing in three episodes as both Adam and the Archangel Michael. In 2010, Abel had a role in the film adaptation of Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief playing Luke Castellan which released on February 12, 2010 (later returning in the sequel, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters, which was released on August 7, 2013). Afterward in 2011 Abel starred in the live-action film I Am Number Four playing Mark James. Abel starred on the social thriller film Inside co-starred by Emmy Rossum which release on July 25, 2011. He also appeared on ABC's medical drama Grey's Anatomy in the episode "Poker Face", playing Tyler Moser. In 2012, Abel was chosen to play Ian O'Shea in the film adaptation of The Host (2013), based on Stephenie Meyer's eponymous novel. Abel married Allie Wood, a writer, on November 9, 2013.234 On March 29, 2013, Abel and Wood released their first CD, Black Magic. Filmography * Go Figure (TV Movie) 2005 * Threshold (TV Series) 2005 - 2006 * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (TV Series) 2006 * Cold Case (TV Series) 2006 * CSI: Miami (TV Series)'' 2007'' * Strange Wilderness 2008 * Tru Loved 2008 * Kickstand (Short) 2008 * Flash of Genius 2008 * Life (TV Series) 2008 * CSI: NY (TV Series) 2009 * ER (TV Series) 2009 * Angel of Death 2009 * The Lovely Bones 2009 * Good Girl (Short) 2009 * 18 (Short) 2009 * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief 2010 * Supernatural (TV Series) 2009 - 2010 * I Am Number Four 2011 * Inside (TV Series) 2011 * Grey's Anatomy (TV Series) 2011 * The Host 2013 * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters 2013 * Good Kill 2014 * Love & Mercy 2014 * Against the Sun 2014 * Almost Friends 2016 * The Hillywood Show (TV Series short) 2018 * Shrimp (TV Movie) 2018 * Medal of Honor (TV Series documentary) 2018 * Dirty John (TV Series)'' 2018'' * An Affair to Die For'' 2019'' * Another Life (TV Series) 2019 * Inheritors ''- Present'' Category:Actors Category:Crew